<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Innocence by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973640">Innocence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Angst, Arguments, Confusion, Denial of Feelings, Face Slapping, Feelings Realization, Heavy Angst, Love Triangles, Miscommunication, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Panic Attacks, Post-Episode: Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux, Prinxiety - Freeform, Self Harm, Stress Baking, Suicidal Thoughts, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Janus, angst angst baby, black and white thinking, complex characters, self hatred, sympathetic everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Till now, the sides of Thomas Sanders have been coexisting hesitantly, privately observing the newest addition to the inner circle, Virgil. Mistakes were made and arguments were had as the young actor's mental health continued to diminish. As the tension between the four facets grew, it was as though everyone was holding their breath, waiting for the pin of their faux peace to be pulled.<br/><br/>And it was a raised, ungloved hand that did so, and their whole tentative world imploded.<br/><br/>Their new knowledge of these once proclaimed "Dark Sides" provided a breeding ground for distrust, resentment, and a self-destructive love triangle.<br/><br/>With the family now in shambles, they all crave the blissful innocence they had once taken for granted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality, Prinxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Leading Up To Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Saw the new episode and just had to write this! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The dreaded date of April 13th came painfully slowly. Everyone repressed their worries, just opting to act like everything was normal. However, when Remus showed up with his wonderful intrusive thoughts, everyone fell apart. The stress of wanting to take back their decision and wondering if Thomas was really a good person was overwhelming, and each side dealt with in their own way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan was frustrated with everyone and how “dramatic” they all were acting. He found their excess of feelings unnecessary, seeing that they only hindered what could day. What was the point of moping when they could be productive. He was also extremely worried for Thomas, since Virgil had left him confused and he was still unsure about Roman’s decision. The man was not in a good place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To release his frustration and keep some kind of order for Thomas, he made countless lists and schedules. He had practically planned the next ten years of their lives in vivid detail, down to the last minute. No one would have to know that his trashcan was filled to the brim with papers he had wet with his tears or crumpled in moments of unwanted anger and emotion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton baked. A lot. In the beginning, he spent most of his time trying to make Virgil calm down and come out of his room. He left the anxious side’s favorite deserts outside of his door until they began to go bad. Patton had then decided to let Virgil come out on his own. The pastries now covered every inch of the counter leaving no space for Logan to continue writing, forcing him up to his room. Patton would hum and sing softly late into the night, never pausing in his vigorous mixing and decorating. He didn’t even stop when he forgot to put on oven mitts, giving his hands a minor burn. Up until that point, everyone had wisely stayed out of his way since they always received a soft slap on the hand anytime they came close to the baked goods because, “those are for Virgil”. But when he burnt his hands and made no attempt to take care of the injury, Logan had tried to grab his arms so he could clean it to prevent infection. Patton asked very calmly to please let him go. There was something in the side’s eyes that made Logan drop his arms and retreat back to his room. Humming had filled the kitchen again. Patton only truly faltered when he realized that one of his creations looks eerily close to a wedding cake. His soft singing stopped abruptly as his face contorted into something unreadable. It was the only thing he threw out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman blamed himself. It was obvious to everyone. Everyone could see the blank, empty look in his eyes that plagued them ever since the trial. At first he had tried to hide it the way he always did, by being overly egotistical and extra. But when his brother made a reappearance, blundering his way back into Roman’s life, everything fell apart. He ran to his imagination to escape the resounding sound of the gavel sealing their bad decision, and the deafening wham of the morning star against his head signifying the reemergence of an ugly past he wished he stayed behind. His descent to the floor was the last straw for the Prince. Just another video that he had no part in because no one trusted him enough to give him any information. The days leading up to the dreaded wedding were spent in the part of Thomas’s mind dedicated solely to imagination. It was the Prince’s kingdom, filled with many enemies to vanquish to give him a faux sense of importance. If he imagined some of them as Remus, no one would have to know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he would never admit to anyone that there were a few times that his vanquished monsters took the form of Virgil. Roman honestly didn’t know why he was so angry at him, why whenever the anxious side's name was brought up he felt a flash of pure rage. He just felt so...betrayed. He had started to trust the creepy cookie, and now-now he didn't know what to think. To know that Virgil used to mingle with the likes of Deceit, and, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Remus, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was heartbreaking. Not that he’d ever admit it.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Virgil, he spent the days like he used to, locked up in his room, not daring to leave. He felt like he had finally gotten somewhere with the other sides and Thomas. It felt like a real family. He and Logan often agreed about many things, set some boundaries with Patton, and sparked a friendship with Roman. He had even hoped it would turn into something more. But in his normal Virgil fashion, he fucked everything up. He had probably made Thomas hate him permanently, seeing how much the man hated the others. Deceit had made him make a terrible decision that could change his entire life and rob him of an amazing role, and Remus, well he just fucked Thomas over multiple times. Thomas was now aware of his terrible and twisted intrusive thoughts and Virgil did nothing to stop it. He should have done something</span>
  <em>
    <span>, anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>to stop them hurting the man even further. So really, it was all Virgil's fault obviously. It was that single, loud, excruciating thought that drove him to madness. He didn’t sleep, afraid that Remus would find a way into his nightmares again, and afraid that another side would come attack him for hurting Thomas. He felt guilty for thinking that, though. He spent all of his time either breaking something, falling into panic attacks that lasted hours, or staring emptily at the corner amongst the mess that was his room. He was absolutely sure he was going crazy when he smelt chocolate chip cookies as if they were right on the other side of the door he was pressed against. There were clothes everywhere, even though he hadn’t changed in forever, his bed no longer had any sheets on it, his clock was in shambles on the floor, and the mirror in the bathroom was broken, it’s shards covered in blood from wounds on the side’s hands that still hadn’t healed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! There is a lot more to come and this may be the first fic will be excessively long. If you want to read some of the theories I will be including in this work, I have posted them on the Thomas Sanders subreddit under the username IPOMHW. Though if you don't want spoilers for the fic, I don't suggest doing so.<br/>I would love to hear what you thought about this! I know this chapter didn't have much plot, since it was more of a Prologue, but I hope you liked it. This fic will definitely be more plot heavy starting next chapter, which should be out very soon considering I have already begun on it. I am super excited for this adventure!<br/>Comments and kudos are appreciated. I hope you guys have an amazing day, and I hope that episode didn't tear you apart as much as it did me.<br/>&lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Cookie Snapped, A Face Slapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An argument between the sides breaks out as the prepare to have a conversation with Thomas, who is on his way home from the wedding.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Virgil hoped no one would notice the dark blood stains on his sleeves as he sat on a stool with his hands shoved firmly into his pockets. He really wished he had changed clothes before coming down, because compared to the others, he felt disgusting. Logan was the most well-dressed with his crisp ironed clothes and kept hair. Patton was in his everyday outfit with his cardigan tied comfortably around his neck. There was the smallest smudge of batter on his cheek, but that was different. It was innocent and pure. Not blood.The Prince, of course, was as well-kept as always, almost giving off a healthy glow. Virgil envied the effortless beauty the man portrayed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of the sides were currently gathered in the main area of the mindscape, which housed both the kitchen and the living room. Logan leaned against the corner of the counter, and Virgil had watched as his elbow threatened to push an overly frosted purple cupcake onto the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creator of said cupcake had settled into an armchair after sneakily clearing a space for Virgil on the counter just large enough for a small cookie and a glass of milk that the anxious side was currently sipping on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The great Prince himself had finally emerged from his daydream room to flop lazily on the couch, spreading his body out so no one could sit on the furniture made for three. Virgil couldn’t help but be infuriated at the sight of the royalty ignoring everyone as he mumbled words to a song played through a single earbud while the other hanged off the side of the couch. Virgil couldn’t help but be mesmerized in the way his lips mouthed the words and how he closed his slightly when there was just instrumental. It infuriated him, yes, only because it was too perfect to be true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all had gathered because Thomas was on his way home from the wedding, and it was obvious he was emotionally distraught. Everyone had felt the angry confusion that echoed across the mind palace, and knew it wasn’t long before they were summoned. This was going to be another long dilemma, but they had to be there for Thomas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when Virgil felt the familiar tug that said another side wanted him, he didn’t ignore it like he had the past couple days. He took a moment to wipe away the ruined eyeshadow that was smeared across his face and apply a new coat. When he had arrived, only Logan and Patton were there. Logan wore no emotion on his face, but Virgil likes to think that he may have seen a bit of worry in those sharp eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton was quite the opposite. He bounced with the energy of many different emotions coursing through him. The energetic side was obviously trying to force happiness, but Virgil could see the sadness, worry, fear, and confusion. He had busied himself by bustling about the kitchen doing god knows what until he silently placed a cup and treat in front of a cleared off stool, the only one not covered in deserts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took many minutes for the Prince to enter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a couple moments of uncomfortable silence as Thomas's negative feelings continued to wash over them, Logan finally spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to have a plan of action for when Thomas gets home, so we’re not going in blind.” He said slowly and cautiously, eyes flitting around as if waiting for one of the others to interrupt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree, Logan,” Patton spoke up after no one else said anything, “but, uh, I’m not quite sure how we can plan for a conversation like this. We don’t really fully know how Thomas is feeling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan seemed glad that someone was interacting with him calmly, “True, but we can infer that his negative emotions are stemming from the wedding he is coming home from.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah,” Patton looked unsure of what he was saying and was choosing his words carefully, “But, why? This was obviously the right thing to do-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heavy words came from Roman, who was now sitting on the edge of the couch cushion, headphones discarded, and his face twisted into something painful that Virgil couldn't quite read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it was!” Patton said, his voice a bit louder than usual, “How could you say that? We were there to support Lee and Mary Lee’s love-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could you say that” Roman caused everyone to flinch as he spoke angrily and unsteadily rose from the couch as if his legs didn’t quite work right, “You know damn well that we weren’t there to support them! If that was the case, we would have had no trouble deciding whether or not to go to the callback.” His hands waved wildly as he spoke, gesturing to the people around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Virgil’s heart stuttered as he heard Roman’s voice crack on the last word and saw the way his eyes flickered vulnerably and then re-hardened. It scared the shit out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Ro-” Logan tried to say before getting cut off by the Prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were doing it to feel like a good person, don’t lie to yourself about it.” The words were heavy and full of shame, and it brought goosebumps to Virgil’s skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton didn't relent, though, and stood too, speaking with an edge to his voice that warned of bad things to come, “No, Roman, don’t you dare. Thomas is a good person! He-he wouldn’t just go to make himself feel good, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>cares</span>
  </em>
  <span> about Lee and Mary Lee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman’s gaze softened momentarily, “Patton, I know you feel that way, but you’re wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it! You don’t know Thomas like I do, Roman, he wouldn’t act like that!” Patton seemed frantic, his words coming out high pitched and loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan tried to interject again his brow furrowed in worry, “Patton, we all-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?!” Roman bellowed, his fiery passion returning, “Are you trying to fucking say you know more than me? Just because you’re the heart doesn’t mean you control all of this. We’re not your little family to follow you like ducklings. Get off your high horse, because it’s not all about yo-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ENOUGH!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan’s voice cut clearly through the yelling, silencing everyone in the room. Virgil almost dropped the glass he was holding, the milk sloshing up the side of the cup. He was silently impressed with the usually quiet side, though. Logan only ever intervened like that when things were getting serious, and Roman had just crossed a line. Virgil was also thankful, the arguing had been making him antsy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you all please calm down,” Logan said clearly in a diplomatic tone, thankful to finally have the floor, “This back and forth is getting us nowhere, and is probably affecting Thomas very negatively.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan’s outburst had caused different emotions amongst the group. Virgil was thankful, but Patton looked ashamed that he had partaken in an argument that caused this. The Prince’s words had struck him hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman, on the other hand, looked downright furious with his eyes wild and full of hurt, his phone left forgotten on the floor, and hands holding tightly to the hem of his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right next to his sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil, didn’t have time to panic before the bomb in front of him exploded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s rich for you to say,” Roman spat the next word out with such intensity, the air around him seemed to darken, “Robot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil could feel the emotion rolling off of Logan in intense waves as the anxious side fiddled with the cookie that was now for some reason in his hands, but the logical side allowed none to be shown as he straightened his tie. It was jarring, to feel the sadness, but see such uninterest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I’m saying is,” Logan explained slowly as if he was talking to a small child, “none of this is benefitting Thomas </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> his mental health.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh so now you have an opinion.” Roman said, his eyes sparkling with malice locked onto Logan. He was out for blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roman!” Pattan said scoldingly, but also fearfully for he too could see the dark look in Creativity’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What exactly is that supposed to mean?” Logan’s words were now too beginning to have a certain bite to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were oh so helpful at the trial, just sitting in the back and spouting neutral facts, not helping with anything!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was impersonated!” Logan yelled taking a step towards Roman, his professional facade left far behind, “I had no clue what was going on, and none of you let me partake in the scenario!” His voice had gotten a bit squeaky at points. The side was a bottle of emotions that had gotten too full.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman laughed, loud and cruel at the side in front of him and took the other’s step forward as a challenge, “So, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> pull a Virgil and have tea with the dark sides while </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> tried to figure shit out?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cookie in Virgil’s hand snapped. His mind went blank as he tried to comprehend what was said, while also simultaneously attempting to shove the oncoming panic attack far down. It rose in his throat and drowned everything out, everyone out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also fought the urge to get up and tackle Roman, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> satisfying, but it also wouldn’t help anybody. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was still tempting though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Logan and Patton shot a worried look towards Virgil (which he hated, pity is so stupid and useless) but the logical side was the first to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This needs to stop, </span>
  <em>
    <span>right now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He said firmly, trying to reign in his anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What exactly is </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Logan, explain it to me because you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously</span>
  </em>
  <span> right all of the time.”</span>
</p><p><span>Logan ignored the insult and began to talk with a hint of exasperation, “All this, this unnecessary bickering. You’re all overreacting the way you always do! </span><em><span>Just</span></em> <em><span>move on!</span></em><span>”</span></p><p>
  <span>Patton’s quiet throaty gasp and awful, twisted face of pure pain was all that it took to drive Roman two steps forward to slap Logan hard across the face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a short moment of shock filled only with Patton silently crying, Roman’s heavy and laborious breathing, and the quiet, suppressed hyperventilating coming from Virgil as a large red blotch began to show on Logan’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Less than a second later, Logan’s was moving forward and his fist was being pulled back and Virgil couldn’t breath-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“STOP! Please, this is getting us fucking nowhere” Virgil spoke for the first time in days, his voice hoarse and broken, but determined nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman was quick to pounce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Ah, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>the victim speaks, finally done with your pity party are you? FInally decided to grow up and join the fucking conversation?” Roman had a wicked sneer on his face that Virgil had never seen before, and wished he would never see again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just scoffed in response, not giving him the satisfaction of a retort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman’s eyes narrowed, “Oh, you think this is funny, do you?” His words were dripping with venom as he stepped forward and continued, “You might as well stop pretending to be good, because it’s obvious you’re a dark side! I mean just look at the blood on your jacket! Having </span>
  <em>
    <span>lots</span>
  </em>
  <span> of fun with Remus were you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton interjected harshly, “Roman! You stop-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all faltered as they felt the pull of Thomas summoning them. Virgil made up his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stool screeched as it was pushed away harshly, almost falling over, “It’s fine Patton.” He said loudly and calmly, proud of how steady he kept his voice, “I see how things are.” As hard as he tried, Virgil could not keep the bite out of the ending.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He directed his words at Patton and Logan even though he kept his eyes locked with the royal side, “Go and help Thomas, I won’t be much of a help with this problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He forced himself to break eye contact with Roman, who’s sneer was now a bit faded, and turned away from everyone else. He could feel their eyes on him as he made his way up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he arrived in his room, he closed the door softly and just stood there, not sure what to do with the rage and confusion bubbling up deep inside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he sat down tenderly on his bed, he ignored the voices downstairs, and instead brought his attention to the odd feeling in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set the now slightly melted chocolate chip cookie on his nightstand, and flicked off the light, embracing the comfort that darkness brought.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please don't hate Roman here. He's going through a lot. <br/>Comments and kudos are appreciated, I would love to know what you thought!<br/>I also changed the name from Living In Grey to Sinnocence. Do you like the new one better, or was the former preferred. Tell me what you think!<br/>Thanks for the comments and kudos on the last chapter! <br/>I've already written the next chapter and it is in the process of being edited. It should be posted on Thursday around the same time.<br/>Thank you so much for reading! I'm really proud of the next chapter and can't wait to release it!<br/>Love ya! I hope you have a good day/night! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Humans Are Bombs (But Food Diffuses Them)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan goes to check on Virgil. It didn't exactly go as planned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’ll stay with him,” Logan said softly yet quickly, “You two hurry off, Thomas is waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton looked saddened but prepared to sink out anyway, but was stopped by Roman’s angry voice, “Well you’re not going to duck out and leave Thomas alone again just because you’re having a hissy fit,” he argued, “ you need to participate instead of just sitting on your ass babysitting Virgil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan refrained from reminding Roman that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the one having the so-called hissy fit, instead choosing to smooth his tie, “I need to be here to make sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>Virgil </span>
  </em>
  <span>doesn’t duck out again. That is the last thing we need right now,” seeing the skeptical looks they both wore, Logan reassured them, “I’ll find a way to put in my figurative two cents. Now go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last two firm words was all it took to make the right-brained sides to sink out and assist their host.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that they were gone, Logan took a moment to recuperate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw two options moving forward: He could try and comprehend the altercation that just took place, or he could go check on Virgil. He regretfully noted that both were very emotional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided after a moment that he was still too riled up to deal with the mess of guilty emotions sitting inside him. At least he could have somewhat of a plan of action for dealing with Virgil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snagging one of the ornately designed cupcakes off of the counter, he began to think. First off, what does he know? He knows that Virgil is upset, most likely from being compared to Remus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Virgil gets upset, what does he do? How does he act? Well, the side often gets angry and defensive, acting purely on the emotion of the moment. However, he usually likes to release his frustrations in the privacy of his room. He also usually responds negatively to pity and finds it as a form of mockery.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What else do you know?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan took a small bite into the cupcake and grimaced at the taste. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know Patton put way too much sugar in these.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He set the half-eaten treat back on the counter as he tightened and smoothed his tie, again, and pushed his glasses back up on his face. He frustratedly noted that he was beginning to feel nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is going to be simple</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he reminded himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>as long as you follow a plan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He would knock, wait for either Virgil to answer or a couple of seconds to pass, and then explain why he was there. He would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> ask to be let in, because Virgil often shuts down when he feels forced or threatened. While he is there, he would also kindly remind the other side to eat and drink, for he had not seen him do either in a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked slowly and softly up the stairs, not quite sure why he was being so hesitant. He was pretty sure the other side would not lash out at him, that’s not usually how he acted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then why did he feel like he was approaching a bomb?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He arrived at the door and hesitated again. Why was this so hard? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Follow the plan!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He briefly wondered if the other side was sleeping, and if he would get mad at Logan for disturbing him. Raising his shaky hand, he knocked on the door loud enough to be heard, but not so much that it was jarring the resident inside. Step one completed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning in and turning his head slightly, Logan listened for any movement on the other side of the wood. He could see that the light was off from under the door, so possibly the side was sleeping, but he doubted it. He didn’t hear anything, so he knocked again and pressed his ear directly to the wood, ignoring the way the tender spot on his face stung. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That wasn’t on the plan, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he scolded himself. But he was testing something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing. No sounds came from the room in front of him. The silence was too crafted, too perfect. He couldn’t hear any breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan pulled away from the door, a smug look across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgil?” No answer. “Virgil, I know you’re in there. I cannot hear you breathing, so you’re either holding your breath until I go away, or you’re unconscious.” He had to refrain from smiling as he heard a small puff from within the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding to push it, he continued, “If you don’t respond I’ll have no choice but to come in and perform chest compressions and rescue breaths” having no success, he clarified, “also known as mouth-to-mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The deep, gravelly voice finally spoke up, “Oh shut up. You know I’m not dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>now allow a small smile to work its way across his face, “Well, yes, I did know that,” he said with an undertone of humor, “But it worked didn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason, the logical side felt proud when he heard the soft snort from the other side and the words that followed, “Yeah, I guess it did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence. Logan shifted from foot to foot, unsure, what was he supposed to say again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need, Logan,” the deep voice asked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a short moment of panic, “Um, well I came up here to - uh” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh right! </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I wanted to make sure you were eating!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan stepped back, startled, as the door in front of him suddenly opened up. Virgil was standing there, his bags heavy under the eyeshadow and his hair somewhat messed up. He wonders if the other side </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>been sleeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eating?” Virgil asked slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh wait, crap! That was the last step, idiot! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” he would have to just go with it now, “Yeah, I haven’t seen you eat, or drink for that matter, in quite a while and I wanted to make sure you were taking care of yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The statement sounded weak to his own ears, but the anxious side seemed to ponder it for a moment, his face twisted into one of deep confusion. Logan then realized that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been approaching a bomb. People were emotional bombs waiting to blow at the slightest of provocation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found himself holding his breath, hoping that this one didn’t explode.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil’s face relaxed slightly as he made up his mind, “You’ve got icing on your face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan felt his cheeks heat up as he bowed his head and raised his hand to wipe the offensive purple material off his top lip while mumbling an apology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looked up again, Virgil had a not-unkind smile splayed comfortably across his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be sorry,” he said with a soft laugh that sounded odd with his deep voice, not bad, just odd, “Did it taste good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan smiled, this was small talk, not his favorite, but more manageable than emotions. He could deal with this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” he explained, “Patton has quite the affinity for sugar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was that laugh again, “Yeah, you’re right. I don’t think I could stomach his pastries,” now it was Virgil’s turn to shift his weight awkwardly and fight off the blush that was invading his cheeks, “Would, uh, Do you want anything to eat too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan was taken aback at the question. The tables had turned so quickly he wasn’t quite sure how to answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil must have sensed his confusion because he rushed to clarify himself, “I mean, I’ve noticed that you don’t eat much either and I was just wondering if you needed something to fill you up too, and since we’re both needing to eat and it doesn’t seem like you’re doing anything, but if you are that’s totally fine-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Virgil,” Logan reassured the deeply breathing side, “I would love to eat with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil let out a small huff of relief, obviously grateful that he got his point across, “Well, what do you want to have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five minutes later, the two boys could be found in the kitchen clearing off the dining room table for the array of snacks they had found. They had noticed that the counters were not the limits of the pastries, for the circular table had too been covered with a multitude of pies and cakes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan was currently shoving a beautiful two-tiered cake into the oven (which was, of course, off) while Virgil was climbing the counters to try and put three pies, which were balanced precariously in one hand, on top of the fridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan snapped sideways as he heard a </span>
  <em>
    <span>splat </span>
  </em>
  <span>on the floor. Thankfully, the other side was still clutching to the side of the cabinets, but one of the pies didn’t have the same luck. Its blueberry insides were splattered on the white flooring, the juices running down the grout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil laughed loudly, which did something odd to Logan’s breathing. There was that word again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>odd. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was the only way he could explain this situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hoodie-clad side set the remaining pies on top of the fridge and jumped down to start scooping the berries back into the pie tin, “Why would he even make this much food,” he wondered, “I mean, I know he stress bakes, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is excessive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan had shoved the oven door closed (smearing some of the icing, but that could be worried about later) and moved to kneel so he could help with the mess too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I may be wrong about this.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Should I say this, is this the trigger to the gun. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“But I do believe he made them for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan then made the mistake of looking up. The side before him wore a look of slight confusion as his veiny hands turned purple with the berries continued to scoop up the mess. They were beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hence the purple.” He said breathlessly, his eyes locked unwavering on the figure before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil’s hands stilled as he slowly looked up. Logic didn’t even bother to be embarrassed at being caught, he was so entranced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their faces were inches apart now as they surveyed each other. Logan felt goosebumps rise all over him as he felt Virgil’s cool breath brush softly across his skin in small huffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something unrecognizable in the otherwise gloomy side’s eyes a split second before he rose suddenly, “Well” he said, a little too loudly, “I didn’t really catch onto that since Patton’s favorite color seems to change every week.” The laugh that came afterwards was a little too forced, and Logan noted that it was devoid of the odd sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A real waste anyway,” he carried on, filling the awkward silence, “I’m not a big fan of sweets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan then forced his jelly legs to cooperate as he stood, throwing the pie tin in the trash. An odd form of courage and confidence allowed him to not break eye contact with the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good thing we have crackers then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_-_</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both sitting at the now cleared table eating from the wide array of savory snacks before them (Logan had chucked out the few sweet ones). Virgil plucked a saltine from the flimsy plastic tray and popped it into his mouth, crunchy loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan himself was chewing on a pretzel, not too fond of the taste, but not really caring either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice,” Virgil said suddenly as he dug for another cracker, “not having the others here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s quiet,” agreed Logan, nodding slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” the other side began to bring the cracker to his mouth before stopping suddenly, “Oh shit, the video! Do you think they need your help?! I know I can’t do much with this problem, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>you-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They can wait a couple of minutes.” Logan interrupted, “I’m not quite ready to enter that mess of a situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil just laughed that odd laugh again, and Logan was very happy he screwed up his plan earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You know, I have no fucking idea where this chapter went. A whole bunch of other stuff was supposed to happen but I just got caught up in the moment. So. <br/>Oops?<br/>And did I tag this as Prinxiety? Yes...<br/>Comments and kudos are appreciated but not obligatory. I am having so much fun with this fic and would love to hear what you think. The next chapter should come out on Saturday.<br/>I hope you guys stay safe during all this hectic crap, and have an amazing day/night.<br/>Love ya!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just and FYI: I'm now taking requests! So anything you want, leave it in the comments and I'll try to write it. Now there are some things that I'll just write over and over again and never get good enough to post, so I can't promise that the request will be filled. Also, It can be any genre or maturity level. All you have to do is say the magic word, and I'll try my best.<br/>Love ya!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>